Mind Whammy Sammy
by poestheblackcat
Summary: Sam Winchester is immune to Mia’s charms. She’s smitten. Standalone oneshot—not part of my other DA/SPN crossovers.


Summary: Sam Winchester is immune to Mia's charms. She's smitten. Standalone oneshot—not part of my other DA/SPN crossovers.

AN: Just another little semi-cracky DA/SPN crossover because I love them! Spoilers for the Season 2 episode "Fuhgeddaboudit" from _Dark Angel,_ and a little bit from "Phantom Traveler" (S1) and "Simon Says" (S2) from _Supernatural_. I'm mostly a Dean-girl, but Sam's not too bad, either. ;D

Set right after "Fuhgeddaboudit."

Disclaimer: Mia and the Winchesters (sounds like a band, hehe) are not mine.

**Mind-Whammy Sammy**

Mia liked this one. She wanted _him_.

Her current paramour, Dougie, was…well, he was a little boring, aside from the former mob connections (which she'd successfully rid him of) and the fact that he was unresponsive to her mind-controlling charms.

They'd been late to board the plane to Hawaii after all the excitement of the fighting match so she'd used her Manticore-given powers to push to the front of the line so that they could buy the tickets. It worked on everybody—except for one very tall, very handsome man.

"Excuse me," he said, showing no sign of the effects of Mia meddling with his brainwaves. "We were here first."

Mia's jaw dropped. He was immune. The tall guy and the slightly shorter man he was with paid no attention to her astonishment.

"Let her pass, Sammy," the other man—who, by the way, looked a lot like 494—monotoned. Her telecoersion had apparently worked on him. So it wasn't her powers giving out all of a sudden.

The taller man (_Sammy_, she purred to herself) rolled his eyes at his friend. Mia wondered if they were lovers. _'God, I hope he's straight. Maybe I'll make the other one tell me.'_

Sammy scoffed. "Dean, I know you hate flying, but we have to get on that plane. And we won't make it if you keep letting all these people cut." His voice was low, unleashing a curl of lust within Mia's chest. He punctuated his words with wide hand gestures. Mia's soul melted.

Dean shifted on his feet, looking uncomfortable. "It's not that," he said. "It's—I just think we should let them pass." He glanced at Mia and smiled. Charming, she thought, but still not _that_ appealing, since she could easily control him.

Sammy looked annoyed. "Dean," he hissed under his breath. The whisper was no match for Mia's Transgenic hearing. "She's with that guy. Don't hit on her." How chivalrous. Mia sighed.

Dean glanced over at Mia and Dougie and smirked. "Speaking of which, is he actually sleeping on his feet? Damn, dude's got some talent." He sounded amused and slightly in awe.

Mia cast Dougie a disdainful look. He really was asleep, his head hanging down, and a buzzing snore reverberated from deep within his puny chest and pudgy belly. He was starting to look quite unappetizing next to this new scrumptious specimen of interest.

Sammy cleared his throat. Goodness, how positively yummy. "Uh, looks like."

"He has narcoplexy," Mia beamed _up_ at Sammy. She loved a tall man. And he had muscles on him too. "He does that a lot. And I'm not _with_ him," she added, smiling flirtatiously and batting her eyelashes. _'Not with him anymore,'_ she thought, '_now that I've seen you.'_ "Hi, I'm Mia."

Dean glanced between her and Sammy. He grinned. "I'm Dean, and this is my brother Sam," he said. "Come on. Be a gentleman and let 'em cut. We're almost at the front of the line anyway." Brothers. Wonderful. Sammy might not be gay or attached, which would mean she had a chance with him. And Dean seemed willing to help her along. Well, if he wasn't, she could always give him a little push so he'd talk his brother into it.

"Fine," Sammy muttered and moved aside to let Mia pass. She dragged Dougie along and stood him next to her. He was still out for the count, poor thing. She had promised him a ticket to Hawaii, so she'd get it for him, and then see if she could get on whatever flight the cute brothers were getting on.

"Thanks," she said brightly. "So where are you headed?" She aimed her question at the more vulnerable shorter brother.

"We're not actually trying to _get_ anywhere. We think there's a gremlin on the plane and we're gonna take care of it," Dean said, seeming surprised at his admission. "We're supernatural hunters. We kill all sorts of evil things like demons and ghosts and werewolves." He frowned. "Why did I tell you that?"

Sammy was startled, too. "Dean," he hissed and stuck a long elbow into leather jacket-clad man. Adorable. "What the hell?"

"I dunno," Dean said, looking suspiciously at Mia. "I just—I—" The light dawned on him. "You just mind-whammied me," he accused.

Mia was impressed. Tough guy wasn't as dumb as he looked. "I what?" she asked innocently.

Sammy narrowed his eyes at her. It was cute. "You're a psychic, aren't you?" he asked. "Dean wouldn't tell you that stuff unless someone _made_ him tell."

Mia simpered under the hard blue-green gaze. "It's telecoersion," she said coquettishly. "I'm really good at it." She giggled. "But it doesn't seem to work on you, honey."

The tall man blinked. Frown lines appeared on his forehead. Sexy, Mia thought. She could just eat him up! Mmmm. She giggled again and blew a kiss at him.

Sammy, the giant darling, bolted, brother in tow. Ooh, he was playing hard-to-get. How sweet!

------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Dean complained as he was pulled unceremoniously out of the ticket line and out into the crowd. "Sam, where're we going? What about the hunt?"

"We're leaving," Sam growled, looking over his shoulder to see if they were being followed. "And it's probably just engine trouble."

Dean had to run a little to keep up with his quickly-striding younger brother. "But that chick was cute. And she was totally hitting on you, ya stud."

"Don't say it," Sam glared at his leering brother. "And how is it that you're on her side after she Obi-Wanned you?"

Dean pondered that. "True," he said, "but she's willing, legal, and really wants you. What's not to like?"

"Sammy! Yoo-hoo, Sammy!" The curvy brunette was gaining on them. "Wait for me, sweetie!"

Sam flinched and sped up. "She's nuts, Dean. That's why not!"

------------------------------------------------------

AN: *sniggers* Poor Sammy. Everyone who likes him either dies or isn't _quite_ right.


End file.
